DEVOTION
by Fateful
Summary: Kaoru pushed Kenshin away saying that she didn't love him, so that he could follow his dreams. Now he's back and he's her boss. Will Kenshin take Kaoru back? [KK]
1. MEMORIES

**DEVOTION**

: FATEFUL

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or "Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin"

**A/N:** Well, here goes another of my fanfic. I'm so sorry for not updating my other stories; they are sort of on hold right now. But I will update them, so keep checking. I got the plot from the show from the Philippines, but there are some changes on it. I wont be copying the whole plot line, so no worries. Thank you for reading enjoy.

**CHAPTER ONE: **Memories

It's been two years since she last saw him. Two years of questioning, wondering whether she made the right choice. Looking back there was never really a choice. It was difficult to forget, even though she kept telling herself that she already forgot; she never really did. She should really move on.

Kaoru Kamiya is a girl with sense of mind; she knew she made the right decision of letting him follow his dream, even if it meant leaving her alone, and forgetting all about him. So then why does she find herself in the park again, on the bench near the swings?

_'I should really move on, wait scratch that I **already** did move on!'_ Kaoru thought with determination. She sighed, walking away from the bench and the set of swings. _'I haven't even found a job yet, I really should start looking,' _she thought, heading towards the street, to hail a cab to go home.

When she got home she went straight away to call Misao, her best friend for life. "Hello? Misao, hey, sorry to disturb you but do you know if there's an opening for a secretary at that office you're working at? No? Oh. Doesn't matter, I'll just have to resort to look at the newspapers. Well I have to go now, got to check the newspapers eh. Bye" After hanging up she went to grab the newspaper she got that morning.

_'Hmm, nope that's not going to work for me,' _crossing out the ad about plumbing. Next she crossed out the ad for librarian; it took her about 10 minutes to finally find a job that she can do. _'Ah, that's more like it, a secretary.' _So she circled the ad, making a note to herself to get her papers ready for tomorrow; but for now it was time to water her flowers. Her flowers that she loved too much, her friends and her neighbors said that she had the touch for flowers. If she wasn't drowning in debts two years ago, she would've still been able to keep the flower shop her dad has passed down to her.

She suddenly stopped watering, when she reached the flowers Forget-Me-Not. She smiled, remembering how she got the flowers. _'No, no, must not remember.'_ And so she suppressed the memories, once more.

* * *

Two years. He was different now; he wasn't the same old Kenshin anymore. He's more in control now; she made him see the world for what it is by casting him away. He really shouldn't be thinking about her, he should be concentrating on the business ahead. He was gone studying abroad, getting ready to take control of the company his father is going to pass down to him.

He searched around the airport looking for a friendly face. _'Sano,'_ he thought, he didn't even need to look at the face to realize it was Sano; he just needed to look at the hair. _'Still the same I see.'_

"Hey Kenshin, my man! How are ya kid? Still short I see," Sano said after quickly shaking Kenshin's hand. Sano gave a Kenshin a quick overview and realized that he was no longer the same happy-go-lucky Kenshin anymore. His face was void, as if he never feels any emotions at all. The creases on his eyes, caused by smiling all the time, vanished. _'He's definitely not the same anymore.'_

"Sano it's been a long time now. How are you how's everyone doing?" Kenshin greeted back, as they started walking out the airport, and heading to the car Sano drove. Sano was still the same old Sano. The hair, the walk, the everything.

"Ha-ha yeah I know. Well, everyone's doing great you know," Sano started off. "Misao is still with Aoshi, actually they're engaged. I don't know why ice-man is still with that weasel. Guess love really does work in weird ways." Kenshin chuckled in the background. He could imagine Misao, being her energetic self, all around Aoshi everyday. How he missed those duo.

"Megumi, well, she's a doctor now. You know how she's always wanted to be a doctor, she's done it. Me, well I've been great I actually have a steady job now, and me and the fox are still on," Sano continued.

That surprised Kenshin. _'Sano having a steady job never would've believed it.' _That thought made Kenshin actually laugh.

Sano smiled, _'At least he still laughs the same.'_

They were now off to the freeway. It was still a long drive to their destination. "Well, Kaoru," Sano drawled on.

Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat. _'Kaoru.' _During his first week or so abroad all he thought about was Kaoru and how she pushed him away like he was fire burning her skin. Then he realized that maybe Kaoru was telling the truth, that she really didn't love him. He refused to believe that for the longest time, until he was so tired of thinking that he finally surrendered to that thought. During the rest of his stay there, did he realize that he was right; Kaoru didn't love him at all. She never returned his calls or reply back to his letters. Because of her, he learned how to be alone, and how to deal with anger and sadness together, because of her, he realized his mistake for falling for her.

"She's still the same. Always yelling, still a bad cook, and always bossing me around to get a haircut." Sano continued, not noticing how Kenshin suddenly turned quiet. "Hey kid, by the way, are you going straight to you're place, or crash at mines for a while?"

"I think I'll go straight home, gotta rest. I have to prepare for work, and take care of this hangover," Kenshin replied back.

"Yeah sure kid, but you better make sure you come over sometime ok. I have to show you my new stereo. The sound rips the clothes away from the women," Sano said, laughing at his own comment. Kenshin laughed too, thinking how Sano is crazy about other women, when he already has Megumi.

When Kenshin got home he went straight to his old room, he was planning on moving out, after all he was a grown man now; what would people say if they fond out that he was still living with his parents? Until he finds a place to stay he was going to stay at his parents place. He entered his room quietly, as if he would wake someone up, it wasn't the same as he had left it. When he left he trashed his room, breaking anything he could possible break, tearing up anything he could tear apart; but now it looked like it had never been trashed. His room was still painted blue, his bed still at the same corner of his room but with different bedding. His computer table now had a new computer, because he broke his old one by throwing it at the wall. There were now new encyclopedias in his bookshelf. He noticed something on his computer table, something not quite flat, he walked towards it and saw that it was the only picture he couldn't bare tore apart; a picture of him and Kaoru.

He smiled as he looked at the picture, but he couldn't risk bringing back the memories again; so he placed the picture in a drawer and threw papers to cover it up. He went to lie on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep. He closed his eyes, but then someone was knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and found out that it was his mom.

"Oh Kenshin you're finally back home," greeted his mother, who instantly went to hug Kenshin. "I thought you would never return again. You're father in the study; I think he wants to talk to you."

His father, just the thought of his father made him wince. His other reason for going abroad, was to leave his father.

"Mother, I think I would rather save up my energy first before I see him."

"Kenshin you're father has changed. He isn't the same as before. I think he mellowed down since he had his heart attack."

Kenshin came back, because his father was sick and could not take over the company anymore; he wasn't going to come back if it wasn't for that reason.

"Ok I'll see him."

They walked towards the study, and there he found his father sitting and reading a newspaper.

"Kenshin, I see you're back home."

"Yes" Kenshin said sternly, he was trying to keep eye contact with his father, to show that he wasn't intimidated by him.

"Welcome home son," and then his father smiled.

Kenshin couldn't believe it, his father actually called him son, and never in his whole life did his father acknowledge him as 'son'. Kenshin couldn't help but smile back.

"It feels good to be back home."

And so they started talking business. Kenshin would stop by the company tomorrow to get to know the workers there, and then he would start the next day.

* * *

"So did you hear Kenshin's back?" asked Megumi, who was talking with Misao. They were at a coffee shop, drinking their coffees quietly. 

"Yeah I heard, Sano called and said he was picking Kenshin at the airport."

"Do you think we should've told Kaoru?"

"Maybe, but then again maybe not; Kaoru's moved on."

"Yeah you're right, but I never really knew why those two separated," asked Megumi, who was confused why Kenshin and Kaoru ended the way they did.

"Kaoru told me what really happened, it took me a while to get it out from her," started Misao, she knew that she had to tell Megumi the truth. "She didn't exactly made me promise not to tell, so I guess I can tell you. But you promise not to tell anymore else ok?"

"I promise." Megumi was eager to hear the truth.

"Well you know that Kenshin never got along with his father right? They had a big fight about Kenshin's study, his father wanted him to go into business, but then Kenshin didn't want to go study anymore, because he wanted to be with Kaoru and so he moved out. Kenshin was helping Kaoru pay for his father's hospital debts so that she wouldn't have to sell the flower shop. But then Kenshin's mother had a talk with Kaoru, telling her that she should let Kenshin go, because she was holding him back to achieve what he really is. So Kaoru acted like she doesn't love Kenshin, so that he would leave her, and go study abroad. It took a while but then Kenshin did leave. Kaoru was so devastated, she really did love Kenshin, but she didn't want to be the reason for holding him back." Misao finished her story, and took a sip of her coffee.

Megumi was silent, she felt sorry for Kaoru and Kenshin. Their story is tragic.

"So that's why Kaoru had to sell her flower shop."

"Yupp, she felt bad for letting Kenshin pay for everything; he was using his money he got from his grandparents." After saying that, they went ahead to go home.

* * *

Kaoru was having the best day. She woke up early and got ready for her interview. When she got to the building, she was amazed at how it was so beautiful. She quickly got lost, but then the people working there were nice, and helped her find her way. She got interviewed by a man named Seta Soujirou, who smiled the whole way. She felt at ease with him. 

"Miss Kamiya, as I look over your papers, I see that you are well qualified for the secretarial job. You will be the secretary of the CEO, so I expect you to do a good job, because if you don't we will both be getting in trouble."

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem Miss Kamiya. You start tomorrow. Welcome to the Himura Enterprise." They shook hands.

* * *

Kenshin was having the worst day. He had to get up early, with a pounding headache. And when he got to the building he couldn't believe how many people were there; and he had to remember all their names. 

"So you will be starting tomorrow, you will have a new secretary, because the other one retired," said his father. "I expect Soujirou found an excellent secretary for you."

Kenshin just nodded. He was ready to work.

* * *

Kaoru was happy she spent the rest of her day just walking around; she went to the park again. She remembered how Kenshin use to push her on the swings, and how he always made her forget of her troubles. There was just something about Kenshin. 

_'Himura Enterprise, could that possibly be Kenshin's company? No, there are a lot of Himura's in this world.'_

Kaoru ate dinner at a fast food; it was late when she finally finished her food. Shewent to go hail a cab; it seems that no one wanted to stop for her. So she stood here sulking, waiting for a cab. Then she saw a familiar head, a red head to be exact, she scanned the face of the red head that was driving; it was definitely Kenshin. She stood there, frozen on spot. She couldn't believe that Kenshin was actually back. All the memories came crashing back to her, and no she didn't want to forget about them anymore.

How Kenshin made a mistake of putting a note on Kaoru's locker, thinking it was this other girl's locker. How he made her laugh when she came to school sad and gloomy. The first time he said 'I Love You' to her, and how she stood there smiling like an idiot. She never said I love you back, because she was shy, and she thought Kenshin would know that. Now she wished she had told him she loved him. What difference would it have made?

Kenshin's car passed her, and Kaoru thought _'Oh damn!'_

And so she ran after the car, calling out Kenshin's name as loud as she can, she didn't care about the people looking at her, all she cared about was for Kenshin to look back and notice that she was there chasing after him. She started to cry, two years of keeping it in; she finally had enough of it. She thought about everything they shared together. And then her heels broke, and she had to stop chasing after him. She wiped all her tears, and she smiled.

_'Kenshin came back, he knows that I love him. Damn these heels.'_

**A/N:** So what do guys think? Is it any good? I will update my other stories so don't worry.


	2. MENDACITY

**DEVOTION**

: FATEFUL

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm actually really having fun writing this story.

**CHAPTER TWO:** Mendacity

**MEMORY**

_"Kaoru what's wrong with you?" Kenshin asked. They were in the hospital just outside her father's room. "Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? Why do you keep ignoring me?"_

_She turned her back on him and said, "Nothing's wrong with me, you know what I'm actually great. You know you can go now, I can take care of myself."_

_"I don't want to leave; I want to stay with you. You know I'll always be with you."_

_"But I don't need you," she said vehemently, she tried her best to sound angry while try to hide her sadness. "You're just like all of them, thinking I can't take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

_"I know you can take care of yourself that's one of the reasons why I love you."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't love me, and anyways we're still young." She started walking away._

_Kenshin caught up with her. _

_"Why do you keep on following me? I told you to leave me alone! Why don't you just go abroad and study just like what you're father said!"_

_"I'll never leave you, even for that damn university. I won't sacrifice what we have, our relationship."_

_"What relationship are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, even though she knew what he was talking about. They've been almost together for the past few months, even though they haven't really declared it, they knew deep down that they have a relationship. "There was never an 'us' Kenshin. You're out of your mind."_

_"Don't say that Kaoru," there was a hint of desperation and sadness in Kenshin's voice._

_Kaoru almost turned around and ran up to him, thinking she couldn't do this that she has to be with him. But she didn't want to be the one holding him back from doing great things._

_'Kenshin if you knew how much I love you. I don't want you to someday turn to me and tell me that I prevented you from achieving your dreams. I know you'll do great things.'_

_"I don't love you."_

_"Yes, you do love me. You've just never said it that's all."_

_"I don't love you, I never did. I don't know where you got the idea that I love you," she started to walk away towards the hospital chapel. She didn't hear his footsteps behind her, she didn't want to look at him; it would only devastate her. And so she walked away from the one she love. Once she got in the chapel, she broke down. She cried all her pain, her sadness, she complained of how unfair life was to her, how she had lost not one but two of the people she love dearly._

_Kenshin stood, transfixed, he has never cried since his father told him that it was not manly to cry; now he let his tears fall, but no sound came from him._

_The next day Kaoru received a letter. She recognized the paper and the handwriting immediately. Kenshin. _

**_Kaoru,_**

**_Meet me at the swings at 4. I'll be waiting for you. If you don't come then I'll have my answer._**

_She threw the paper away._

_Kenshin has been waiting for Kaoru since 2; he was holding a bouquet of roses and a box. He opened the box, and smiled, inside the box was necklace that had a key. The key symbolized the key to his heart. If Kaoru didn't come he would leave everything behind and study abroad._

_At __quarter to 4__ Kaoru glanced at the clock. She was debating whether she should go. She's going._

_Kenshin waited, he even gave way to the idea that Kaoru might be stuck in traffic, so he waited a little longer. _

_Kaoru watched as Kenshin sat on their favorite bench. She watched behind a wall. She saw as Kenshin glanced at his watch, worry etched at his face. Then finally after a long wait, Kenshin stood up and left the roses and the box on the bench, and started to walk away, he never looked back. _

_After making sure he had already left, Kaoru walked towards the bench with a heavy heart. She held the roses, and placed it on her lap; next she opened the box, and took out the necklace. She started crying once she saw the necklace. It was the one Kenshin always wore to school. Once he declared that who ever wears the necklace would be his girl. After that many girls would come to school wearing a necklace that had a key to it, but it was never the same design as Kenshin's. His was unique, just as he is. Now he's given it to her, but there would be no point to it; he was gone._

* * *

Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, with sweat dripping all over her face. 

_'Argh! I hate this place, it's like I'm getting cooked,' _Kaoru thought.

This is one of the many sacrifices she had to make. She had to sell the flower shop to pay for the hospital debts, and then she had to sell the small house her father and her use to live in to be able to pay for the first semester of college. Then she had to move to a small apartment. She wasn't able to finish college, for she ran out of money; but that was enough to get her a secretarial job. For the past two years, Kaoru had many odd jobs just to be able to support herself. Her father didn't leave her anything because he used most of the money on the flower shop. The flower shop was weak, but they both loved it.

_'What was I dreaming about?'_

She went up and got a drink of water, and then she went back to bed; but before that she made sure that she was well prepared for tomorrow. She smiled, thinking how things were changing. She now has a job, her money in the bank was almost enough to buy back the flower shop, and Kenshin was back. Kaoru feels reassured that part of why he came back was because she wrote him a letter telling him about why she acted that way, and telling him that since he was abroad why not go to the university his father kept insisting him to go to. Kaoru had the feeling they were going to be seeing each other soon. She wasn't sure if she would be prepared or not, but she knows that she was going to smile.

* * *

Kenshin was having a hard trouble sleeping. He was thinking about work tomorrow, he was going to be officially announced as CEO of the company. He is confident that he will be able to accomplish all the work given to him. 

Two years ago, he wouldn't even go to the topic of work, all he did was have fun. Work took out the fun of things. Work took his mind of things. That was good.

He touched his neck. Until now he still wasn't used to not having his necklace.

_'I wonder who took the necklace'_

He remembered that he left it on the bench, after loosing hope that Kaoru was coming. He will never forget that moment, because at that moment he felt the cruelty of life, how unfair it was to him. Before that moment he would just 'go with the flow', he wasn't troubled at how his father seem to hate him, or how his mother was an alcoholic, or how his parents hated each other. But **that** moment broke him, he felt all the pain he has kept away on his shoulder. He was a fool for setting his hopes up so high, he really thought Kaoru would come; that she was only acting like that because of what happened to her father. He was crushed.

Because of that moment he has grown stronger. No pain would break him down.

If he was ever to see Kaoru, he would show her what he's become, and he would rub it in her face; that he wasn't affected by what happened.

* * *

Kaoru was having a hard time hailing a cab; all of them seemed to be perverted. Good thing she left her house early. 

After a while she was able to hail a cab. She was nervous, what would be her new boss like? She knew that she just had to work hard, and make sure that she doesn't get fired. She really needed the job, she was saving up for the flower shop, and for college; she wanted to finish.

When she finally she reached the building, she was shaking with nerves. She felt weird. She didn't know where to go.

Then she saw a familiar face, Soujirou.

"Sir Soujirou," she started, when he looked at her. "I'm sorry to disturb you but um…"

"You don't know where to go?"

She nodded.

"No problem Kamiya, I was just going to hand some papers to Mr. Himura himself."

She smiled. She was glad that she wasn't going to be lost and late on her first day.

They reached the top floor in no time; they walked down the corridor, into the last door. As Soujirou was opening the door, a girl bumped into Kaoru; sending the entire girl's papers flying. Kaoru started to help the girl, telling her that it wasn't her fault that she was in a hurry, for the girl kept apologizing.

"Mr. Himura, I'm here to drop of some things. First this paper that your father wanted me to give to you; and second, your new secretary."

Kaoru stood up as she heard the word 'secretary'. She smiled back at the girl, as she walked a small distance towards Soujirou.

Kenshin's heart started pounding, as he was looking at the head of his new secretary. The girl had a familiar aura.

_'Maybe it was the way the girl put her hair.'_

The girl turned around, and Kenshin's heart dropped in his stomach. _'Kaoru.'_

Kaoru was still smiling when she turned around. But it suddenly vanished as she saw who was standing behind the desk. _'Kenshin.'_

"Let me introduce," Soujirou started. Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes were locked at each other.

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin and Soujirou said at the same time. Soujirou out loud, while Kenshin a breath's whisper.

Soujirou smiled at the both of them, not noticing at the way they were staring at each other. He left the room, saying something about a meeting he had to attend. It fell to deaf ears.

They were silent for a while. Then Kaoru broke it.

"Kenshin," she smiled. "How are you?"

Kenshin blinked. Then he looked away.

"Good," he started reading over the files that Soujirou dropped off. "I see you're my new secretary Miss Kamiya."

"Yes," Kaoru didn't know exactly what to say. "So when did you get back?"

"Two days ago."

"Kenshin I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Miss Kamiya?"

Her tears started to fall. He acted so different. No, definitely isn't the same anymore. He disregarded everything that happened it seems.

"I'm sorry for…"

She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say; Kenshin cut her off.

"Miss Kamiya, I believe that my company is paying you to work; not to cry. So I suggest you start working, and start acting professionally. I expect for you to start calling me 'sir', because I don't believe I gave you permission to talk to me so informally. You don't want to get fired now do you?"

"No…sir."

"Very well then, I suppose you have the qualities that were needed to get this job?"

"Qualities?" Kaoru didn't remember anything about qualities.

"Why yes Miss Kamiya. This company is looking for someone who will not** falter** in the face of hardships, someone who is **truthful**, **loyal**, and above all else someone who is **honest**, someone who will tell the truth and not lies. Do you think you have all those qualities?"

"Yes sir."

Kenshin turned away, and went back to his chair. Kaoru started walking to her desk, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Despite how Kenshin worded 'the qualities', Kaoru knew that those were accusations; accusations towards her. Kaoru didn't regret one bit of what she did. 

_'Look at him now, successful, he's reached his potentials.' _He won't be able to point fingers at her now, telling her that she tied him down. No matter how many times she said that to herself, she couldn't help but feel that he was accusing her of what he turned out to be.

It was going to be awkward working with him, but she had to be professional. She was going to have to face the reality that Kenshin hated her. She could tell by the coldness of his voice.

She started to work on the papers that were on her desk.

* * *

Kenshin couldn't believe that Kaoru was his new secretary. 

It would be weird, seeing the girl that broke his heart, just sitting a few feet away everyday at work. They were going to be together at every meeting, every occasion that was work related.

He felt a tug at his heart when he saw Kaoru's tears flowing down. He wanted to wipe it away, but he would be considered weak if he did that. There's a part of him that wants to just forgive her, and another part that wanted to just forget her; but how could he, he'll be seeing her everyday.

Kenshin started to work. There was a pile of papers he needed to sign and read over. It was inevitable; he had to interact with her.

"Miss Kamiya would you please make me some coffee."

"Yes sir." She went up and went to the cabinets, and started to make his coffee. It struck a memory. She remembered how Kenshin use to tell her not to drink so much coffee. Now it seems he's the one who's drinking the coffee. She smiled.

"Here sir." She handed him his coffee.

"Thank you." They went back to work.

* * *

It was finally time to go home. After many orders, and some awkward talks from Kenshin; she was ready to go home. 

She turned to Kenshin, and saw that he was preparing to leave as well.

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight." He didn't even bother to look at her.

When she left the room that was when Kenshin looked up and ran his hands in his hair.

_'How am I going to survive days, weeks, months, or even years with her just right next to me?'_

He started to go out; he locked the door of his office. He head straight to the parking lot, as he was unlocking the door of BMW he saw a figure approaching. It was only Kaoru.

"Miss Kamiya, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I couldn't talk to you at work, but now I can. So how are you Kenshin?"

"Didn't I answer that earlier?"

"No I mean, how's your life?"

"Well as you can see I'm CEO of the company that basically sums up everything."

"I'm proud of you Kenshin, are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I got the company, I have money, me and my father are getting along well now."

She smiled, she was glad he was happy.

"Are you happy?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and studied his face, his scar, and his eyes.

"Yes I'm happy. I'm getting back the flower shop soon, I don't have to worry about any debts my father left, I have a job, and you're…"

"I didn't ask you to summarize your life."

"Of course."

He started to get in the car, when Kaoru asked him.

"Did you get my letters?"

"I never got anything from you."

There was double meaning to his words.

"I see, well goodnight again." Kaoru started walking.

"Goodnight." Kenshin started the engine.

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Good or bad. Review please. Thank you. I might not be able to update soon. But I will definitely update. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews I got, and to the ones I will be getting. Hehhe.


	3. AGONY

**DEVOTION**

: FATEFUL

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for DEVOTION. Thank you for the reviews that I got I really appreciate it. The reviews show me that I should continue with this story. Have no fear I will be continuing this story. On with the story!

**CHAPTER THREE:** Agony

During the cab ride, Kaoru kept her stare on the passing buildings. True, her eyes were on the passing buildings but her mind was somewhere else. She still couldn't believe that she was now working for Kenshin. She would have to see him everyday, and would have to feel the pain over and over again. But she kept telling herself that she's strong; that no matter how much it hurts, she would have to bear with it.

She kept a look out making sure she hasn't passed her apartment. She dismissed her thoughts on Kenshin; she was too tired to even think about her problems. Being Kenshin's secretary meant working much harder. She had to show Kenshin that she can keep pace with the work, no matter how he piled it to her. During work she did notice how Kenshin kept going to her desk to give her more paperwork to copy, to read over, to file, or whatever he could think of. It goes to show that he wanted her to give up; but she would prove him wrong.

She stopped the cab when they reached her apartment; gave the driver the money, and headed to the door. She rummaged through her bag, trying to look for her key; she found it stuck between her wallet. She went in, and plopped on her sofa, if you could even call it a sofa; it was dirty, there were patches here and there where Kaoru tried to sew back the torn fabrics that were made by the old owner; she couldn't afford a new one, so she stuck with this one. She got up and went to the fridge, trying to look for the left over Chinese she had the other night; when she found it she heated it up. She played the messages on her answering machine. There was only one

_**BEEP**_

"_Kaoru, its Misao. I wanted to remind you about the dinner party me and Aoshi are throwing. You promised to come, so you better come. Oh and tell me about your job! I'm sure they pay excellent money, now you can get back your flower shop again. I can't wait, don't worry I'll be helping you design it. The good old times! Well got to go, got a lot of stuff to do. Bye!"_

Kaoru smiled hearing the voices of her friend.

She finished eating her left over Chinese; she quickly washed the dishes, and headed for the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and slipped into bed. She glanced at the clock 10:00 P.M. She had the same time schedule as Kenshin, so she was at work at 10:00 A.M till 9:00 P.M. She was only off during weekends. After quickly going over her mind what happened earlier, she fell asleep.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

The sound of her phone ringing woke Kaoru up. She glanced at her clock, and saw it was only 5:00 A.M.

'_Who the heck would be calling this early? Damn this is going to cut off some of my sleeping hours.'_

She got up and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Kamiya, would you please come over work right now." It was Kenshin. He wasn't asking if she would come, instead he was ordering her to.

"But sir, it's only 5 we don't have work till 10." Kaoru tried to object to Kenshin's order knowing and feeling that she was still too tired.

"I would like to go ahead on work. If you wish to go back to bed, you can hand me your resignation later today then." He was really trying to make her work, and suffer. She would show him.

"No sir, I'll be right there. It might take me an hour. I don' believe there's a cab out yet this late, especially in my area." Kaoru was quickly rummaging through her closet looking for clothes, while still on the phone.

"Miss Kamiya I didn't call you to be here an hour later. I called you because I need you here now." Kenshin was really persistent. Kaoru was loosing her temper.

"Well sir if you wanted me there right now, you should have called me earlier or told me last night. Don't know you how far my place is from work."

"Well I'm sorry Miss Kamiya if I forgot to inform you earlier. Don't you live at the houses two blocks away from the inner city?"

"No sir, obviously you haven't read my information. If you did you would've seen that I live somewhere else." Kaoru was quickly dressed. She was now trying to tie her hair up, while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder. She was getting frustrated because her hair would always end up at the side; so she decided to just leave it down. She now headed to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"You moved?" There was a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes sir, but I wouldn't want to go into whole detail about my life. It would just bore you." Kaoru added sarcastically.

"Yes. So tell me where you live. I can pick you up. We need really need to get ahead on work."

Kaoru told Kenshin of her address. She finished fixing herself 20 minutes later. She headed out the door, when she went out she saw Kenshin parking his car. Kaoru ran to the car, not wanting to make Kenshin wait, so that he would have no reason to get mad at her. She quickly got in the car, and they started driving away. They were sitting in silence. It was uncomfortable.

"So tell me why you live in that place now. Don't know you know that, that place is the most dangerous part of town." Kenshin broke the silence, Kaoru was glad she didn't have to start it for she was sure she was going to be saying something stupid; something about their past, which obviously Kenshin doesn't want to hear, then Kaoru would act the same way; discard their past.

"Well if you're so intent on knowing why; I moved there because that was the only place I could afford. And I do know that it's dangerous there, but I'm not scared. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. What happened with you're old house?" Kenshin asked. He was really curious on what happened.

"I had to sell it to pay for some debts." Kaoru glanced out the window, noticing that they were nearing the inner city.

"So did you ever get my letters?" The question was almost inaudible, but Kaoru heard it clearly. Kenshin didn't mean to voice it, or even whisper it.

"Letters, what letters?" Kaoru was surprised with his question, even more surprised that he sent her letters. "You sent me letters?"

"Yes."

"I sent you letters too. Did you ever receive them?"

"No."

"No? But I sent letters almost everyday." She didn't mean to tell him more about the letters, than she did last night. She was going over her mind; thinking that if he did received the letters she sent to him, he would be acting differently. She didn't mean to talk about the past again.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. Those were in the past." It was cold to hear those words.

"Yes, it's true. The past"

They stopped talking.

They reached Himura Enterprise, a few minutes later. They entered the building, and Kaoru found out that they were the only people on the building.

"Tell me again why we're here so early…sir?" Kaoru asked, showing her irritation for the first time since she was woken up.

"We are here because we need to get ahead on the work." Kenshin headed to the staircase, leaving Kaoru behind.

"Sir, why are you going over there? Aren't you going to use the elevator?"

"Because I want to save energy for the company," Kenshin stated. "And for exercise" He ran a look over her body.

"Hey! I am not fat!"

"Did I say you were?"

"No but…"

"Exactly"

With that they started to go climb up the stairs. By the time they reached he 4th floor Kaoru was already panting, while Kenshin didn't even break a sweat. Kaoru was thinking of how she was going to survive the last remaining 21 floors, she was going to die. Kenshin looked back at Kaoru, disregarding her disheveled look, and merely kept climbing the steps.

"Surely, sir, you don't expect us to climb this whole thing up until the 25th floor?" Kaoru asked, after finally catching her breath, by that time she was gripping the handle of the staircase like it was her life.

"Possibly," Kenshin replied. Kaoru, wide eyes, stared at him with shock and just suddenly stopped. "This is to show how much stamina you have Miss Kamiya, and how much you can endure."

"But this is ridiculous," Kaoru said, still disbelieving that they were to climb the whole building up. "By the time we get to the top it will already by 10 A.M., and I thought you wanted to get work done."

"But this is work Miss Kamiya," Kenshin said who still kept on, Kaoru struggled to keep up. "I mean work for your body, and when we reach my office you can start by filing the exports of the company, then that will be work for your brain. So you see you're getting paid, and with that come free exercise for your mind and body. By the looks of it, it's a perfect deal."

'_You're just trying to kill me!' _Kaoru thought, who was still struggling to keep up. She would show him.

Kenshin was smirking; of course he didn't plan on climbing the whole was up, only a crazy person would do that and he wasn't that crazy yet. He just wanted to show Kaoru struggle, but not quite the same struggle he endured.

"Kenshin"

Kenshin stopped dead. The whisper was very familiar; he knew it was from Kaoru. It wasn't the normal average whisper one would expect, but a plea. The last time he heard it, Kaoru stayed at the hospital for nearly a week. He looked back at Kaoru, and noticed that her hair had clung onto her face, and that it looked as if she had just taken a shower, when it was actually sweat. He expected her to be able to stand at least 7 floors, but they had not even reached the 6th floor yet, and already Kaoru looked ready to faint. He quickly rushed to her side, helping her up but then decided to carry her instead.

"I can't believe you can't even stand 5 floors, I thought you were stronger," Kenshin mumbled, quickly bringing her out and setting her down on a chair. He quickly gave her a glass of water from the nearest water fountain.

"Thank you," murmured Kaoru, drinking up all the water.

"Yeah no problem"

"Kenshin, I mean sir, please don't fire me, I promise I'll be able to stand it next time we climb up the stairs."

"Kaoru I'm not going to fire you because you can't climb up the freaking steps, but I didn't expect you to be stronger."

"It's not like before anymore, where I can brag to you about my strength, its different now. I don't particularly have the spare time to exercise anymore, or the money to buy the best of foods."

"Drop it. We should head on to the office now; I believe you are feeling better. Use your salary to buy good food, not some cheap vegetable you can get from a garbage bin."

With those words, Kenshin headed on the elevator, and Kaoru followed him who was starting to recover her normal color.

"I expect that you'll still be able to do the work that I assign to you, despite this little problem" Kenshin said while inside the elevator.

Kaoru just nodded, now trying to fix herself, for she didn't want to look disheveled when she started working, for it will just make her feel worse. The whole ride up the elevator was uncomfortable for Kaoru, who was still trying to compose herself. Kenshin seemed devoid of the tension in the elevator. Kaoru released a breath of relief once the elevator door opened, at least once she started working then she could completely forget about Kenshin.

"I believe you will find the files on the third drawer in the file room" Kenshin said, heading to his office.

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something but just closed it instead knowing that it was pointless to say anything at all.

'_That brute,'_ Kaoru thought, turning on her heels heading to the file room. _'It's completely pointless to talk to him, why do I even bother? If he wants to act that way then fine!'_

Kaoru opened the drawer she was supposed to find and her eyes flew open.

'_What does he think I am a robot?' _Kaoru thought, scanning the amount of work she has to do. _'This is going to take me until tomorrow to finish!'_

She grabbed the folders one by one, and headed straight to work, determined to finish work by the end of the day.

Kenshin felt great with a little bit of remorse at the side. He felt bad for hurting Kaoru, but then again it was great that she was feeling a little bit of suffering. He knew that he was pushing her too hard, but it didn't matter to him, as long as he gets work done. He promised himself that he would leave his personal feelings behind once he gets to work; the staircase incident was an exemption.

He was already starting to get a headache and he's only been at work for an hour. It was irking him that Kaoru wasn't asking him for help. The files he assigned to her were the hardest ones to organize and sort out, yet he didn't hear one single complain from her. He needed coffee.

"Kaoru get me some coffee please."

Kenshin leaned at the side to get a look if Kaoru is doing his bidding, and surprisingly she is without complain etched on her face. Kenshin, then, continued on with his work; reading files after files making sure that they got the right amount of shipping in and out of the country without any mistakes. Kenshin was just staring at his screen, his mind completely off somewhere when he suddenly heard footsteps coming; he looked up and saw Kaoru coming with his steaming hot coffee.

"Thank you," Kenshin said as Kaoru placed the coffee down at his desk.

"No problem"

"Miss Kamiya," Kenshin blurted as Kaoru was walking away. "Have you started filing the Miyamoto files yet?"

"No sir, would you like me to bring it to you?"

"Yes and also the Shin file as well"

Kaoru just nodded. Once she reached her small desk full of folders, she scanned them until she found the files Kenshin was looking for. She handed them to Kenshin, and started to walk back but suddenly remembered that she wanted to ask him something.

"Sir, can I possibly get a day off tomorrow?"

"What for Miss Kamiya? You've only just began yesterday, and you're already asking for and off"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an important matter…sir," Kaoru added sarcastically, she was quickly loosing her temper. She's been working really hard to finish all the filing he asked her to do, and on top of that she still has to finish filing other files that was supposed to be her job for today.

"Well then tell me this important thing you have to do?"

"It's my fathers death anniversary if you have to know" Kaoru said with sudden change of voice.

Kenshin was speechless; he never knew that tomorrow would be her father's death anniversary. He couldn't blame himself of course since he never got the letters from her.

"Well then if that's the case, then you can have tomorrow off"

"Thank you" Kaoru murmured.

"But I expect you to work harder the day after tomorrow," Kenshin added as Kaoru started to walk away. "After all you will miss tomorrows work."

Kaoru just nodded her head, and continued back working.

By the end of her work, Kaoru was exhausted, and she was ready to lie down in bed. At least she was getting tomorrow off. Tomorrow, her father's death anniversary and Kenshin's departure. The day Kenshin left was also the day her father died. Two years ago from tomorrow, she was pouring her heart out, half for the father she lost and the other half for Kenshin, the love that she lost. She knows that she can't ever get her father back, but at least she can try to befriend Kenshin again. She's not expecting anything back from Kenshin, most especially not love; no Kenshin's love would take a lifetime to retrieve. She was happy though, he is now all he can be and more. She may be sad that Kenshin doesn't love her anymore, like she does to him, but at least she doesn't feel guilty for locking him up from opportunities.

Kaoru was waiting outside for a cab, when she suddenly realized that she forgot her wallet inside the building. She quickly headed back inside, pushing the elevator button many times, hoping that it would hurry up. When she reached her desk, she didn't notice that Kenshin was still there; so when she saw a red light blinking on the phone, she picked it up thinking that someone was on the other line waiting to be put through.

She was about to say hello, when she suddenly heard Kenshin on the phone, talking to a girl. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself but to listen.

"Kenshin, I hope you're not overworking yourself," the girl on the line said. "You know that I worry about you, now that I'm not there with you."

"Don't worry, I'm not"

"Kenshin you know that I love you right?"

"Of course, you've told me a lot of times"

"Good, because I'm coming to visit you soon"

"Really? That's great"

Kaoru had heard enough so she quietly put the phone down, and headed out of the building.

'_So Kenshin has a girlfriend,'_ Kaoru thought as she hailed a cab. The knowledge that Kenshin has someone else slowly broke her heart, piece by piece without her knowing it.

Kenshin placed the phone down, after his conversation with Tomoe. He met her while studying abroad; she was different from all the women that he met. She was demure, but once let loose she was a wild girl. She insisted that they go out, Kenshin obliged thinking that it will just be a one time fling; but no she was a clinger. Kenshin tried breaking up with her, but she found ways to avoid the break up. So now they were still 'officially' going out.

Kenshin sighed; with Tomoe around he would never get any peace.

'_What would Kaoru think?'_

'_She'd probably be jealous,'_ Kenshin suddenly realized that having Tomoe around will not be such a pain in the ass.

Kenshin pressed the voicemail on his cell phone, and listened to it.

"_Kenshin, its Sano, just wanted to tell you that Aoshi's inviting you to a dinner he's throwing with Misao. Hope you can come, everyone wants to see you again."_

He looked at his calendar and checked if he was off on the day of the dinner party.

"Yup."

He wanted to find out where Kaoru's father was buried so he can pay his respect. Minutes later he found it.

Kaoru woke up the next day, feeling more alone that the last few years. She quickly got ready to visit her father's grave. Once she was done, she got out and hailed a cab. Her first stop was a flower shop, and then she headed to the graveyard. She traced her steps to her father; she found that she was the only one there. She cleaned the grave, and replaced the old flowers with some new one.

Despite her knowing, Kenshin was standing behind a tree hiding from her. When he glanced at her face, he saw emptiness and sadness. He decided to watch her, and then when she leaves that's when he would pay his respect.

Kaoru sighed. She sat down on the grass, and looked up at the sky.

"I guess it's just you and me again dad," she said, taking off the necklace that Kenshin left for her. "I really miss you, things have been hard but it's improving now. I got a new job, and guess who my boss is. I bet you already know who my boss is huh? Yeah, Kenshin's my boss, he's back. At least things are going well for him. He doesn't know that I missed him when he left, that I was there watching him before he left and that I cried when I knew he left. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore, and I haven't I've gotten much stronger. I accept every little thing that God will send me."

Kenshin was quiet the whole time he was listening. He heard some revelations that he never knew. _'So she was there in the park." _

He let her go on talking with her father, and minutes later she left. He went ahead and paid his respect to Mr. Kamiya, when he looked down on the grave, he saw the necklace with the key that Kaoru accidentally left. He picked it up and touched it; so many memories came from that necklace that he suddenly placed it down on the grave again.

'_Kaoru will probably come back and get it.'_

After paying his respect he left, and headed for the airport to pick up Tomoe.

Kaoru was waiting for a cab, when she suddenly felt her neck and realized that something was missing. She knew that she left the necklace on the grave, so she started running. It was the only reminder of Kenshin's love for her that she couldn't bear to loose it.

When she reached the grave, she scanned for the necklace and found it, but it wasn't the only thing that she found she saw that there was another bouquet of flower there. She looked around her and search for any trace of a person being there, but on the wind greeted her.

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Sorry for the delay. Review.


End file.
